


Paradoxně

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Paradoxně

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Věděla, že mezi kolegy jsou vztahy zakázané, proto se taky přestala vídat s Waynem. Věděla to moc dobře, několikrát si směrnice pročítala, jestli by se nedaly nějak obejít, ale na nic nedokázal přijít ani Jane, a to už bylo co říct. Někdo tak prohnaný jako on, ale… holt to nešlo. Snažila se s tím smířit a za nějakou dobu se jí to jakž takž povedlo. Až příliš pozdě si však uvědomila, že se dostala jen z louže pod okap.  
  
Její náklonost k Rigsbymu sice odezněla, leč byla nahrazena jinou. Ano, jinou, protože ji vnímala úplně jinak než ty předešlé, protože ji nepředpokládala. Vplížila se tak nepozorovaně… nečekaně…  
  
V podstatě by nebyla ani tak překvapená, že zatoužila po ženské společnosti, to vůbec ne. Nikdy o sobě neuvažovala jako o sexuálně vyhraněném člověku a ráda by šla tam, kam ji srdce táhne, jenže… Skoro si začínala myslet, že i ona nezáměrně podlehla tomu klišé, že zakázané ovoce nejlépe chutná, respektive je nejlákavější, protože by to nádherně vysvětlovalo její nešťastnou situaci, kdy se nacházela být po citové i fyzické stránce přitahovaná svou nadřízenou.  
  
Zcela upřímně to bylo k zbláznění. Všechno. Vraždy, přestřelky, únosy, další přestřelky… Nejhorší na tom ale snad bylo to, že Grace se ničeho z toho příliš aktivně neúčastnila. Její doménou se už dávno staly počítače, sledování svých kolegů skrze GPS, zásobování je informace o pohybu zločinců a podobně. O tom, jestli všechno dopadlo dobře, se dozvěděla po telefonu. To mlčení ve sluchátku ji ničilo úplně stejně jako zvuky výstřelů.  
  
Jednou… jednou se to ticho zdálo nekonečné.  
  
Ozývali se všichni členové týmu kromě ní. Slyšela Rigsbyho hysterické volání, slyšela, jak Cho okřikoval Janea, aby zůstal schovaný, slyšela i ostatní členy CBI.  
  
Nedokázala se u stolu ani pohnout, ledová ruka jí svírala žaludek. Neodvažovala se ani dýchat, protože jestli… Měla pocit, že pak by už nic nemělo smysl. Bez ní… bez ní před sebou neviděla nic než prázdnotu. Úděsný strach ji sžíral zevnitř a pomalu pohlcoval stále živou naději.  
  
Třeba se jí rozbil mobil a sama je příliš daleko, aby je slyšela. Určitě to tak bude. Musí být. Přece nemůže…  
A pak Cho zakřičel. Našel ji. Živou.  
  
Grace se roztřásla, z očí se vydraly slzy, které nechala kanout. Nevnímala je, jelikož veškerou její pozornost si přivlastnily hlasy v telefonu, zběžně ohlašující, co se stalo. Silná rána z brokovnice do neprůstřelné vesty. Ta jí zachránila život, střela ji ale odhodila dozadu, kde se po přistání zřejmě uhodila do hlavy.  
  
Než přijela sanitka, už stačila nabrat vědomí.  
  
Grace to vlastní ale takřka ztratila, když se z jakéhosi transu probrala až poté, co šel kolem jeden kolega pro kafe a nabídl jí, že jí také jedno přinese. Sama si ale nepamatovala, jak mu odpověděla. Nesešlo na tom.  
  
Neskutečně se jí ulevilo, tep se ale ještě hodnou chvíli nehodlal vrátit do normálu.  
  
Jakmile jí skončila směna, měla sto chutí se vypravit do nemocnice, nakonec se ale ovládla. Pochybovala, že chce Teresa vidět zrovna ji. Určitě u ní byl Jane, ona by tam byla úplně zbytečná. Jako páté kolo u vozu… jako vždycky.  
  
Cítila se mizerně. Vyčerpaně. Přeci by měla být šťastná, že jsou všichni naživu, ne? Do stavu euforie ale měla daleko.  
Byl u ní Jane…  
  
Postrádala chuť ho vidět, což se jí snad ještě nikdy nestalo. Ale prostě… ne… V kabelce jí zavibroval mobil. Vytáhl ho a přečetla si esemesku, v níž jí Cho sděloval, že si Lisbonovou nechají pár dní v nemocnici kvůli lehkému otřesu mozku a pohmožděninám, takže jim zřejmě v rámci týdne nepřidělí žádné případy. To Grace vnuklo nápad. Už nějakou dobu jí Teresa nabádala, ať si vezme volno, ale to ona ne, protože co by si bez ní počali, že?  
  
No, nejspíše by její práci zastal kdokoliv jiný, pomyslela si automaticky. Rozhodování nebylo těžké. Hmátla po notebooku, napsala email s tím, že si z rodinných důvodů je nucená vybrat dovolenou, a následně laptop zase zaklapla. Neměla náladu ani na své oblíbené seriály. Zašla se akorát osprchovat a uložila se do postele, kde na ni čekal jen chlad a tma.  
Před příchodem depresivních myšlenek ji zachránil neklidný spánek plný zoufalého volání a její neschopnosti na ně odpovědět.  
XXXXX  
  
Notebook během pár dalších dní otevřela právě jenom k tomu, aby sledovala seriály, veškerou poštu nechala plavat s tím, že se přeci bez ní chvíli obejdou. Její kolegové však byli zároveň jejími přáteli, takže když se Grace nějakou dobu nikomu z nich neozvala, ozvali se sami. Přestože původně neměla náladu s nikým z nich mluvit, nakonec to byli oni, kdo jí pomohli navrátit chuť do… do všeho.  
  
Začalo to telefonátem s Rigsbym, který se už od počátku odvíjel strašně nešikovně, ani jeden moc nevěděl, co říct, ale právě to dodalo Grace jistotu, že je vše při starém.  
  
Že Teresa se zřejmě zotavuje dobře.  
  
Kluci nejspíše jen vyřizují nějaké papírování, když nemají žádný nový případ.  
  
Druhý den odpoledne jí pak volal zase Cho, že společně s Janem chystají pro Lisbonovou oslavu jejího návratu, kam jsou pozvání kolegové z celého oddělení, takže se bude hodně pít, hodně jíst a hodně… zažívat trapné situace, takže kdyby si to nechtěla nechat ujít, bude vítaná.  
  
Grace se dlouho nerozmýšlela. Respektive prvotní instinkt byl nechodit, jelikož tam bude sice Teresa, ale také Jane, který se od ní pravděpodobně nehne, vzápětí si však racionálně vysvětlila, že to tak už prostě zůstane navždy. Kde je Teresa, tam je zpravidla i Jane. A stejně, když si dá pár drinků, tak už ji to trápit nebude, pomyslela si napůl trpce, napůl i docela natěšeně, protože se na večírku neodvázala už hooooodně dlouho. Třeba jí to prospěje.  
  
Přestože nechtěla a vlastně ani nemohla kohokoliv na akci lovit, oblékla se tak, jak byla zvyklá. Vlasy zformovala do celkem pěkného účesu, ze skříně vylovila zelené, přiléhavé šaty, boty na podpatku neopomněla. Při pohledu do zrcadla si nekriticky přiznala, že pokud je Lisbonová alespoň z pár procent na ženy, tak jí dnes večer neodolá. Ďábelský úsměv jí přelétl přes rty, když popadla kabelku a zamířil ven, kde si objednala taxíka.  
  
Oslava se sice konala přímo v jejich open space kanceláři, takže si mohla vzít své auto a nechat ho tam, ale… Řídit na podpatcích nebyla její oblíbená kratochvíle, a tak se na místo hezky nechala odvézt taxíkem.  
  
Když jela nahoru do patra výtahem, nervozitou se jí svíral žaludek a na poslední chvíli zvažovala, jestli to byl vhodný nápad, jakmile však vystoupila, okamžitě ji zmerčil Jane a jeho zářivý úsměv ji chtě nechtě zbavil veškeré trémy.  
  
"Grace! Rád tě vidím," přispěchal k ní vzápětí, oči mu jiskřily. "Neumím ani slovy vyjádřit, jak moc ti to sluší."  
  
To se nestávalo často, aby Jane nenašel slova, ale tuto škodolibou poznámku si raději nechala pro sebe a jen se na Janea usmála a poděkovala, když jí rychlostí blesku doběhl pro sklenici se šampaňským.  
  
"Právě včas, za chvíli budu pronášet přípitek," zazubil se Jane šibalsky a Grace měla co dělat, aby neprotočila oči. Jane byl občas jako dítě a nemohl si nechat ujít příležitost, aby se nepředvedl před ostatními a neuvedl Lisbonovou do rozpaků. Ale co, alespoň bude legrace, usmívala se Grace dál a to i v momentě, kdy se Jane omluvil, odkráčel do středu místnosti a nechal ji stát o samotě těch pár chvil, než se k ní připojili Rigsby a Cho.  
  
Navzdory názoru, že Janeova řeč bude zábavná, nedokázala jí věnovat pozornost, jakmile spatřila Teresu. Živou, zdravou, v pořádku. Tvářila se dost vyjukaně, takže Grace usoudila, že o žádné akci neměla ani tušení, to by se možná i oblékla jinak než jako do práce, ale… Grace si nestěžovala. Lisbonové košile, sako a černé kalhoty slušely. Až moc. Až příliš moc...  
Ve chvíli, kdy si Grace uvědomila, že by asi neměla na svou šéfku tak nepokrytě zírat, a chtěla se zadívat jinam, Teresa se nejistým pohledem, bloudícím po místnosti zadívala zrovna na ni. Grace se nejistě pousmála a srdce se jí rozbušilo jako splašené, když Lisbonová její úsměv opětovala q oči se jí rozzářily radostí.  
  
Grace se po zádech přelila vlna horka, jež si ale našla cestu i do jejích tváří. Byla si jistá, že se červená, ale nemohla tomu zabránit. Ne když byla vystavena tak nečekanému a otevřenému projevu… náklonnosti? Snad. Možná se to tak dalo nazvat.  
  
Každopádně jakmile Teresa obrátila svou pozornost zpět ke stále žvanícímu Janeovi, udělala Grace totéž, snaže se zklidnit tep svého srdce i v momentu přípitku, ke kterému Jane právě vyzval. Přiťukla si s Choem i Rigsbym, zvědavě pak pokukovala po ostatních, jestli se očekává, aby každý řekl Lisbonové pár slov na uvítanou, ale ulevilo se jí, že zřejmě nikoliv. Ono stačilo, že byla Teresa vystresovaná z toho, že Jane otevřel pusu, nic více asi nebylo potřeba.  
  
"Jednotlivá přivítání zpět do práce od každého zvlášť nejsou povinná, dle slov naší šéfové stačí, když zanecháte prostor v původním stavu a odejdete po svých," ozval se ještě jednou Janeův hlas, zatímco Lisbonová vedle něj rudla a pravděpodobně zvažovala vraždu, "Klidně po čtyřech, ale po svých, prosím."  
  
Grace jen zakroutila hlavou a dopila své šampaňské, načež se šla porozhlédnout, zda ve svém okolo neobjeví nějakou nabídku dalších nápojů. A štěstí jí přálo, neboť Vodka s džusem sice na někoho působila jako instantní přípravek na spaní, ona si však tuto kombinaci nemohla vynachválit.  
  
Vynachvalovala si ji i o nějaký čas později, kdy se jí do žil už dostalo tolik alkoholu, že jí absolutně nepřišlo divné, čím se její kolegové baví. V jednom rohu jich pár tancovalo, ačkoliv nehrála žádná hudba, v druhém rohu ti nejmladší hráli… Vážně? Vážně právě hleděla na čtveřici policistů, jak hrají flašku? Sice už viděla i podivnější věci, ale… Tok myšlenek se jí zastavil, když se svým pohledem dostala až k Janeovu gauči, na němž jeho majitel s úsměvem na rtech spokojeně chrupkal.  
  
Nikdy moc nepil a tak mu asi stačilo málo, aby ho to zkolilo. Docela mu záviděla, že dokáže usnout i v takovém mumraji. Vypadal vážně roztomile, pomyslela si. V tu chvíli na něj ani nežárlila. Neměla vůbec proč, protože Teresa se dívala přes celou místnost přímo na ni.  
  
Grace polkla, ale Vodka s ní udělala své, takže se kurážně vydala k Terese, zadními partiemi se opřela o desku stolu, na níž Lisbonová seděla. Zřejmě ani ona neodolala nabídce alkoholu, jelikož těžko říct, zda by si takhle v pohodě seděla na stole i střízlivá. Nad tím ale Grace uvažovat nechtěla.  
  
"Dneska, než tahle… věc… začala, mi přišla zpráva z ústředí," promluvila Lisbonová jako první, dívaje se na Grace jen koutkem oka a spíše dál pozorovala dění kolem. "Možná by tě mohlo zajímat, že se vedení opět začalo zabývat vztahy na pracovišti. Zatím to vypadá dobře."  
  
Grace chvíli trvalo, než postřehla, co bylo řečeno, načež se jí adrenalin dostal znovu do žil a srdce se jí pokusilo vyskočit z hrudi. To by znamenalo…  
  
"To by znamenalo, že by vám s Rigsbym nestálo nic v cestě," pokračovala Lisbonová mírně, Grace jako by větu ale neslyšela.  
  
Jasně… Rigsby… došlo jí po chvíli, kterou strávila opájením se myšlenkou na to, že by snad… jednou… pohlédla vpravo na tvář své nadřízené, jíž se v očích odráželo cosi povzbudivého, a Grace měl pocit, že by jí za tu zprávu měla poděkovat, i když… i když pro ni znamenala něco jiného, než co si Lisbonová myslela. Nemohla vědět, že…  
  
"To je fajn," přinutila se Grace pousmát a přikývnout, že to ale bylo málo poznala z pozdviženého obočí druhé ženy. Co ještě…?  
  
"Nechceš to jít Rigsbymu říct? Mohl by z toho mít radost… a třeba by přestal pokukovat po támhle těch technicích, hrajících flašku. Mám obavy, že se k nim chce přidat," odfrkla si Teresa pobaveně, očekávaje od Grace určitě nadšenější reakci, než jaké se jí doposud dostalo.  
  
"Asi jo," přikývla znovu Grace, ale poslední, co se jí chtělo, bylo se zvedat a jít za Rigsbym, když mohla být s Teresou. Její úsměv, ty zelené, svým způsobem pobavení vyzařující oči… Přestože se výraz Lisbonové změnil ve zvědavý, možná lehce podezřívavý, Grace se dokázala pouze odlepit od desky stolu a… možná by se k Terese i otočila zády a možná by i za Rigsbym šla, kdyby na zápěstí neucítila dotek jemné dlaně.  
  
Zůstala stát, absolutně zaseknutá v momentu, kdy ji Teresa drží a dívá se na ni s rostoucí starostí a ještě něčím… ještě něčím jiným v očích, rty pootevřené v záměru položit otázku, kterou se jí nedaří zformulovat.  
  
Grace nemyslela na nic jiného než na to, jak je nádherná.  
  
Jak je blízko, jak krásně voní, jak… jak málo by stačilo…  
  
"Copak ty už s ním být nechceš?" zeptala se nakonec Lisbonová tiše, leč Grace z nějakého důvodu přišlo, že Teresa už odpověď předem zná. Že se jen ujišťuje. Že místo odpovědi chce něco jiného.  
  
Stisk na jejím zápěstí sílil, Grace se k Terese přiblížila, v zelených očích se mihl hlad. Grace se sevřelo celé nitro nadějí, ne nadějí, poznáním, kam tohle směřuje, že… že Teresa…  
  
Posledním, co si z celé akce pamatovala, bylo zapomenutí všech ale, všech pochybností a všech zábran, následováno umístěním volné dlaně na tvář černovlasé ženy a dotekem jejích rtů na svých. Vybavovala si i euforii, jež se jí šířila tělem, nutila její srdce bušit rychleji, společně s alkoholem ji obírala o schopnost jasně uvažovat. Její síla byla fatální pak v momentě, kdy Teresa vyšla Graceiným ústům vstříc, když její polibek opětovala a Grace si matně vzpomínala, že pocítila i dotek na svém boku, jako by si ji Lisbonová snažila přitáhnout ještě blíže… ta horkost… žár… vzrušení…  
  
Zpětně se při té vzpomínce druhého dne ráno, kdy se probrala ve svém bytě, aniž by tušila, jak se tam dostala, mírně usmívala a připadala si jako v sedmém nebi. Až se zazvoněním budíku a nutnosti se nějak… uspořádat a jít konečně do práce, si uvědomila možné důsledky svého jednání. Netušila, jak moc za onen incident mohl alkohol nebo…  
  
Měla strach. Ano, třeba si Lisbonová nic nepamatuje, sama si nemohla vzpomenout, jak se dostala domů, po onom momentu měla absolutní okno… nebo to prostě nechá plavat nebo… nebo se naštve, urazí, nikdy ji nebude chtít vidět… Takřka v hysterii vyhrabala z kabelky telefon a naťukala do něj omluvnou esemesku. Na hovor neměla odvahu.  
  
Nechala mobil na posteli, pořádně se nadechla a vydechla a přiměla se jít postavit vodu na kafe. Po horké sprše se cítila lépe, po dopitém kafi ještě lépe, takže se jí podařilo najít kuráž a podívat se, jestli Teresa odpověděla.  
  
Nepřemýšlej o tom, nemluv o tom. Nech to prostě být.  
  
Takže chce zapomenout, pomyslel si Grace. Zamrzelo ji to a žaludek se jí sevřel při pomyšlení, že to byl opravdu jen alkohol v krvi. Nutila se na to ale dívat z druhé strany. Lisbonová ji za to nevyrazí. Snad. Je přeci proti předpisům, líbat svého nadřízeného!  
  
I když se zase cítila mizerně, tak se ušklíbla, jak moc ji tohle pravidlo připadalo směšné.  
  
Do práce dorazila se smíšenými pocity. Zaprvé netušila, jestli je s Teresou při tom někdo viděl, za druhé si nebyla jistá, jestli se k ní Lisbonová bude chovat stejně jako předtím nebo víc… odměřeně?  
  
Chmury jí trochu pomohl vyhnat z hlavy Jane, který ji opět přivítal se zářivým úsměvem na tváři. Doprovodil ji až k pracovnímu stolu, odkud se zahleděla ke kanceláři šéfky, jež měla stažené všechny rolety. Dveře se najednou rozletěly dokořán.  
  
"Máme případ," řekla na úvod, a když jí každý už věnoval pozornost pokračovala, načež jako obvykle vyslala na místo činu Janea v doprovodu Choa i Rigsbyho.  
  
"Nemůžu vzít i Grace? Čerstvý vzduch by jí udělal určitě dobře," navrhnul Jane a mrknul na Grace, jež se neubránila úsměvu. Ať už to dělal z jakéhokoliv důvodu, byla za jeho snahu dostat ji z kanceláře vděčná.  
  
"To v žádném případě, dva policisté tě snad uhlídají," usadila jej Lisbonová.  
  
"Ale, šéfko…" zkusila to i Grace.  
  
"Ani náhodou, vím, co se ti honí hlavou, Jane. Nebudeš mi ji kazit svými praktikami, stačí, že oddělení musí řešit žaloby podané na jednoho konzultanta," stála si Lisbonová na svém, přičemž Grace jí musela dát zapravdu, byť by se docela ráda po delší době podívala na místo činu.  
  
"Byl to jen návrh," pozvedl Jane v obraně ruce a s dalším zářivým úsměvem se vydal za svými kolegy na parkoviště.  
"Grace, mohla bys jít se mnou do kanceláře?" vzedmula v Grace vlnu nervozity ta jedna prostá otázka, po níž se k ní Lisbonová otočila zády s očekáváním, že ji Grace bude následovat. Té také nezbylo nic moc jiného.  
  
Nepřemýšlej, nemluv, nech to být… Nějak tak se vyjádřila Lisbonová v esemesce, ale nevypadalo to, že by se tím chtěla řídit. V kanceláři totiž Grace pokynula, aby se u ní posadila na gauč místo na židli, kde by s ní nejspíše řešila pracovní záležitost.  
  
Žaludek se jí svíral a ruce se jí třásly, když usedala na pohovku.  
  
Jakmile Teresa zavřela dveře, bez dalšího otálení se obrátila ke Grace.  
  
"Ten včerejšek… to bylo jen spousta drinků?" začala a… a odhalila Grace stránku, kterou málokdy kdo měl šanci zahlédnout. "Nebo… něco jiného?"  
  
Grace, příliš zaskočená, že Lisbonová šla přímo k věci, příliš zasažená tím nejistým tónem, kterým ji Teresa oslovila. Náhle vypadala tak křehce… zranitelně.  
  
"Ne, to, ne…" vyhrkl ve snaze ujistit druhou ženu o svých citech. "Ty mi spíše jen… dodaly odvahu," přelétl jí přes tvář jemný úsměv, když si znovu vybavila onu vzpomínku.  
  
"Dobře," přikývla Teresa, napětí z její tváře zmizelo, když udělala pár kroků blíže ke Grace. "To, co jsem včera říkala o zprávě, že jsou vztahy na pracovišti projednávány, je samozřejmě pravda. Než ji ale schválí, s nikým o tom nemluv, nikomu se nesvěřuj… Jasné?"  
  
Trochu zmatená a trochu stále roztřesená Grace jen přikývla, zdráhala se uvěřit, že Lisbonová vážně hovoří o jejich potenciálním vztahu. Dech se jí zadrhl v hrdle, když její nadřízená překonala zbývající vzdálenost mezi nimi, načež stanula jen pár centimetrů od Grace, jež hleděla do těch nádherných zelených očí, hledaje v nich ujištění, odpovědi…  
  
"Bůh ví, že tě chci od prvního dne, co jsi k nám byla přidělena, a asi bychom měly počkat, než to budeme mít povolené," pronesla Lisbonová hlasem, který u ní slyšela Grace poprvé a v kombinaci s tím, jak ji druhá žena odhrnula pramen vlasů z čela, se jí zmocnilo nesmírné horko, následované hladem, jenž se zrcadlil i v zelených očích. "Ale po té střelbě… Já… já už nechci čekat."  
  
Dlaní pak sklouzla na Graceinu tvář a sklonila se k jejím rtům, jež jí vyšly ochotně vstříc. Grace po pár vteřinách, kdy nemohla dýchat, kdy nemohla vůbec nic, pozvedla ruku a prsty zabořila do Teresiných černých vlasů, jemně jí oplácela polibek a snažila se vstřebat všechny emoce a všechny touhy, jež se jí bouřily v těle.  
  
Chci tě… Rezonovalo Grace hlavou a směřovalo jistým směrem v podobě vzrušení, pouze umocněného tím, jak se dlaní, putující z černých vlasů přes rameno, žebra, až k pasu, jak se dlaní může dotýkat druhé ženy, jež vzápětí následovala Gracein záměr, jímž bylo nasměrovat si Teresu na klín.  
  
Mít ji blíž.  
  
Grace už vážně začala věřit tomu, že se to odehraje teď a tady, v kanceláři, leč zvonící mobil je obě přiměl vrátit se zpět do reality.  
  
Případ. Kolegové na místě činu. Pracovní den.  
  
Teresa se odtáhla od Grace, se zavřenýma očima si zkousla spodní ret a opřel si čelo o Graceino. Frustrovaně si povzdechla, zelené oči po otevření plné vzrušení a rozladění, a Grace přišel její výraz dokonalý.  
  
"Později," pronesla tiše.  
  
"Později," přikývla Teresa a zakroutila hlavou. "Jestli volají jenom kvůli tomu, že majitel hotelu chce Janea žalovat, protože jim ukradl dortík od snídaňového stolu, tak je roztrhnu všechny tři," vrčela, když lezla z Grace a mířila za telefonem.  
  
Zatímco se pak dohadovala s Choem, Grace se upravila, naposled políbila Teresu alespoň na tvář, těšíc se z úsměvu, který její gesto na tváři druhé ženy vyvolalo, se odebrala ke svému stolu.  
  
Později…


End file.
